


Memories

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash shivered as he stood from the bunk, moving silently towards the window of Blue Base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Wash shivered as he stood from the bunk, moving silently towards the window of Blue Base. His night terrors had calmed down recently, but they still shook him when he wasn’t expecting them. He took a deep breath, pressing his face against the cool glass of the window before turning around again. He had to smile at the sight; Church had his back pressed up against the wall, his arms protectively around Donut’s waist. The blond had one leg splayed out on the bed (it had been curled over Wash’s hip before the grey Spartan had moved) and his right arm was under the pillow. They were still sleeping soundly; luckily, both were heavy sleepers, and almost never woke up when Wash got up.

            He watched the two for another moment, relishing in the fact that, yes, they were there. While he still wasn’t too certain how it had happened, he was thankful for them. The blond had known about Donut’s crush on him for a while, but he thought that that chance was gone the moment the Red had gotten with Church. They hadn’t specifically said anything, but Wash wasn’t an idiot. He had known.

            How he had ended up in Church’s bunk with them one night, he still doesn’t remember. There had been alcohol involved, Donut had been flirting, and from what he had been told, he had been flirting back. Hard. The ex-freelancer could feel a slight flush creeping over his neck just at the thought; he hardly drank, but according to York, he was practically climbing on people when he did. He still didn’t remember that night with South, only waking up to find himself staring at her back and leaving as quickly and quietly as possible. He tried not to be hurt when she ignored him entirely for a week.

            How it had happened with Donut and Church, he didn’t know either. He remembered bits and pieces of the night; his first couple of drinks, Tucker trying to get him to go to bed, going to his bunk, waking up with Donut on top of him, the two of them giggling like teenagers as they snuck down the hallway to Church’s room… There were parts after that that he thought he might remember, but was a little too embarrassed to think about. Hot breath on his ear, a hand trailing down his back…

            He shook his head, getting rid of the memories before they took over. He was certainly in a better mood. Still slightly shaken he sat on the windowsill, looking out over Valhalla. How Donut had managed to slip away from Sarge for the third night that week, he would never know. He wasn’t complaining though. His boys were happy, snuggled up and warm in their bunk. He sighed, leaning his head back. It’d been a long time since he was this happy with someone…

            “You always think too hard when you wake up at night.”

            Wash almost jumped, looking over quickly at where Donut was now sitting up, moving to leave the mattress. He was wearing a pair of Wash’s old sweats, dark grey with a yellow insignia on the hip. They were too big for him and hung down a little on his hipbones, making him look smaller than he was. ‘He’s perfect.’ Wash almost blushed at the thought, standing to take Donut’s offered hand and chuckled as the smaller blond practically dragged him back to the bunk.

            The Red pushed him onto the sheets, pulling the comforter up over the three of them. Church shifted, yawning as he wrapped his arms around Wash’s waist, burying his face into the taller man’s neck. Donut placed his hands over Church’s, cuddling into Wash’s chest and sighing.

            The blond smiled again, nuzzling his face into Donut’s hair. Though he wasn’t entirely sure how he got there, he was damn glad that he was.


End file.
